Does love burn in red and blue?
by cczipz
Summary: Read it. Would it be worth your time?


To get this straight, Nel and Fayt are my fav characters.  
And I don't own anything.  
Except this idea.  
And uhh.

This is welllllllllllllllllllll

Kinda like a emmm

Preview chapter or whatever oO

lolzzzz This may be bad its kinda my first story. On nel and fayt anyway... there characters are soooooooooo hard to get.  
Personality wise. Wow I didn't expect people to actually read it. oo

* * *

They never really showed emotion. They usually kept it inside.  
But one unleashed the other. Blue and red. They clashed together, but compliment each other just the same. They were everything the other wasn't. Thats what made them perfect for one another.

Thats why Fayt and Nel fell in love with each other.

"Hey!!" Fayt called from afar.

"Huh?" Nel looked up from the recently defeated Tynave and Farleen, to see him running towards her.

She then said, "Oh, hey there Fayt."

Just slightly annoyed, yet slightly happy, he responded, "Hey there? Hey there yourself, I've been looking for you since yesterday!"  
All formal Nel said, "My apologies, What can I do for you?"

"What can I do for you? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well what else is there?"

"Never mind. So I see you three are training pretty hard."

Tynave spoke up and said, "Thats right we've been sparing with lady Nel. But even two against one she doesn't break a sweat!"  
"I see, be careful you don't get hurt, sometimes this lady here can't control herself sometimes." Fayt looked at Nel accusingly.

Nel's eyes were in a dangerously looking glare, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. You let little things get on your nerves."  
Farleens horrible, nails on chalkboard voice replied, "Yes, she keeps her emotions bottled up, but you have to watch out when they finally break out."

Fayt teasingly said, "And she gets _so_ jealous."  
"Like that time when she saw you and Clair talking together. She was in a bad mood for days!"

Startled, Fayt said what any other genius-like-adolescent male would, "Wha-"

"I can't believe you said that Tynave!" Farleen said.

"Oh no. . . Now we're in for it. What should we do Farleen?"  
"Tynave is your head full of rocks? Lets not push out luck. I told you to keep your mouth shut because we don't want to be caught up in this."

Tynave got angry and rose her voice with each word, "**I'm sorry Farleen, but I didn't realize what a nasty mess we were in when until you told me!" **  
"Shh! You don't have to yell."

Fayt's head darted from Nel's to the girls and back. "Hey w-wait a second what are you talking about? I was talking about work. . ."

Nel responded as emotionless as ever, but with that same death glare, "Of course you were. Don't mind them, I don't know what they're going on about." The girls nodded and ran off. Fayt called after them, "Hey, just a second! I'm telling you I was just talking about work!"  
Tynave called behind her, "Excuse us!"

"Enjoy yourselves!" Farleen yelled. And in a creepy union, "And Fayt, we couldn't imagine life without you!"

There was a awkward silence after they left. Very awkward.  
But as if wanting to break the silence, the flow of time, Clair walked up to Fayt. (((They were supposed to be knocked out or something))) o0  
"Fayt, Can I speak to you over here?" She nudged him to walk with her. Nel stiffened as he walked away, ignoring the fact they just had a conversation. Afar, she could see the two laughing and playing with each other. Nel's mood changed. From angry to furious. And didn't know why. She stalked off to find more work to busy her mind and not focus on the-doesn't-have-a-clue-blue-haired-idiot.

Fayt watched her go, saw the look on her face and the tips of his lips twitched.

Clair nodded to him and walked away.  
Indeed Clair was a beautiful girl, nice, and actually showed emotions, than the rather cold-hearted-red-haired-idiot.  
Fayt then marched off to scold Nel, it was her day off.  
When he returned he saw her at her desk, looking at a bunch of papers. "Nel."  
Of course she already knew he was there, she knew as soon as he walked in, even if he can walk in quietly now.  
"What can I do for you?" She said looking up but not expecting Fayt to come over and throw the papers off the table. Agitated, she rose her voice, "What do you think your doing!" Which sounded like a demand and not a question.  
Which was weird.  
"What I should've done a long time ago Nel." He leaned over her desk, "You shouldn't be working. Do I need to get the queen in here?"  
Nel's eyes went into her most intimidating glare. "What else am I supposed to do?"  
Fayt sighed, and tried to fight the urge to tackle her here and now. "Realize that others are around you."  
"I. . ." Nel's words drifted, her glare still in place. Fayt shook his head lightly, "Nel, you know as well as I do that you don't concern anything but your work."  
"Fayt. . ."  
"Nel, I'm sorry for saying mean things but sometimes the truth hurts."

--This part from here down was likeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kinda a ify thing so if I don't continue this, well you know why--

* * *

He walked around the desk, walking straight towards Nel. "Fayt?"

Her face went from rage to curiosity. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't overwork yourself, stress causes the immune system to decrease and causes you to get sick." He smiled as Nel's face turned the other direction. _Was that really necessary? Nel thought._  
Its not like she was embarrassed or anything.  
"Fayt." She turned back at him, slightly red on the cheeks because he went as far as to mention his concern for her.

"Nel."  
"I. . ." She stood up and took a few steps towards him. "Nel?" Fayt tilted his head and Nel leaned towards him. "I don't just want a kiss on the forehead Fayt. . ."  
Roughly, she pressed her lips against his. Fayt was shocked by this sudden no-behavioral act Nel did. But he let her kiss him, in fact, he deepened it. He longed for Nel, what man wouldn't? She was beautiful, sexy, hot. And she had a big heart, even though she wouldn't show it.  
When they released Nel smiled at him. "N-Nel. . ." She smirked when she saw his face flush. He was innocent after all.  
But so was she. "That was my first. . ." She whispered. Fayt registered it, _All she ever did was work, I bet didn't spend one moment on her personal life. Not one kiss, one hug, one relationship, not even once when holding hands with a man._

"Fayt. . .what does this mean? I've never actually had a relationship before. . ."  
"Nel, It means. . ." She looked to him for a answer, she thought he had been in more than one relationship. "I don't really know, this would be my first."

Nel was startled. _Fayt, the Fayt SHE knew, the nice, caring, handsome, headstrong Fayt has never __had a girlfriend?_

"All I know is that, this is good. I love you Nel."

"I. . .love you too. But you, Clair, I'm-I'm confused."  
And true to her word, she was. "Clair? Nel, I love you. Not Clair, even though her father asked me to marry her. " He recalled but then shifted when he saw Nel's jealous/furious/worried look. He couldn't decide which one it was.  
"Nel are you. . ._Jealous?_" Fayt said.  
Nel pouted a little, "No, of course not."  
"I did say that you got super _jealous_."  
Nel thought of a comeback. And oh, did it come back.  
"Well, I was thinking, I might just visit Albel." She turned her head, but her eyes watched his reaction. He clinched his teeth and went all tense.

She smiled at this.  
"Albel? I thought you hated him. Well I'll visit Adray. Maybe Sophia," Then the trump card, "Well, I'll just visit Maria on a planet galaxy's away."

Nel didn't like losing. "Well maybe you should. You haven't seen her in a while," Nel seemed unaffected. Which was a lie, "But I'll stay with Albel, get to know him a little."  
Fayt made a low growling sound. He knew Albel either loved Sophia or Nel.  
But he couldn't tell.

HEY HEY YOU! YA YOU! UM. I know there were many small errors in this, please forgive me XDDD. And I did look it over, and if you find anymore, let me know.


End file.
